<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night To Remember by Iridescent_Iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282737">A Night To Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Iris/pseuds/Iridescent_Iris'>Iridescent_Iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Iris/pseuds/Iridescent_Iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou decides to teach you a lesson even if your friends are downstairs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night To Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of flesh hitting flesh, combined with the shallow pants of the man above, sent your heart into hyper speed. You could’ve waited until the rest of your team went to sleep, but your boyfriend had thought otherwise. Another harsh thrust accompanied by a wet slapping sound caused a slight moan to escape your lips. Four fingers filled your maw, exploring every inch with each sharp jolt of his hips. Your mind went foggy for a moment and you slowly drifted into thought on how you ended up here.</p><p>The whole team wanted to celebrate tonight and congratulate the third years on graduating. It was a small get together at Ushijima’s house with the exception of your replacement team manager and Shirabu. She nearly had a panic attack when you introduced to the whole team, so it was very clear that she probably wouldn’t show up. Shirabu on the other hand likes the alone time, he gave you a really long worded text on why he rather die than be in feet range of most of the boys.</p><p>Well, the night went by rather slowly, with you mostly in and out of the kitchen to get more goodies. Returning you sat back down in between Tendou and Ushijima. Semi, Reon, Hayato, Goshiki and Taichi sat on the floor in front of the couch. The thick blanket hid the rough hand sliding back between your folds. Tendou’s fingers rubbed rather sluggish on your twat leisurely circling above the clit. Underneath the warm blanket long and skilled fingers zeroed in on your opening before they started circling your vagina. Whispering dirty things in your ear, causing your cheeks to heat up and a small cry to release. ‘Naughty little girl what if, Goshiki heard you.’. His hand pulled your panties to the side, and without a second thought went right back to work. A slender finger made its way into your tight hole, lazily curling upwards trying to find your sweet spot. Another whine left your mouth a little louder this time and you’re glad that a loud scene played right when it did. The rest of the movie played out softly, but you're certain the noise of the tv should drown out the sounds of your pussy being played with. You prayed that Ushijima and Reon couldn’t hear the small whimpers emitting from your throat. Or the fact Tendou was whispering to you in such a filthy tongue.</p><p> Stowing a stoic face you tried to keep the little composure you still had, because you really didn’t want Taichi or Hayato to turn around and witness their former team manager being fingered. ‘Such a filthy girl my fingers are soaked.’. Trying to be quiet didn’t work well enough, since Goshiki had to ask several times if you were feeling sick. Even gaining the attention of Hayato. You assured him that you probably ate too much and coaxed him back to watching the screen again. Hayato shrugged his gaze fixated back on the tv, while Goshiki still locked eyes with you. </p><p>Maybe this is your fault, you had been teasing Tendou since the beginning of school today. Pressing your plump chest against his back when you came in for a surprise hug or the very sensual thigh rub that got too close to home base during lunch. The straw that broke the camel’s back in all likelihood was the library incident. Massaging your back side on his cock while he stood behind you, gripping your hips grinding back. You pulled away before either of you could climax and hopped off to the other section of the library. Looking back you can see the outline of his erection. For the rest of the day you kind of ignored the rest of his advances or brushed him aside to talk to converse with his teammates. He was not happy to say the least and walked around for the rest of the day with a very transparent attitude.</p><p>	A second finger entered your hole without any warning and a small gasp ran past your lips. ‘You like the thought of them seeing you being fucked.’. Being caught would be so embarrassing, but thrilling at the same time. Your teammates seeing your pussy on display and your little hole being stretched. The sheer thought of that idea had you clenching around his fingers.</p><p>This time Reon and Semi asked if you were feeling well, to which Tendou spoke for you. “She’s just a little sick is all. Didn’t want to ruin your guy’s fun.”</p><p>Ushijima spoke up, “You can sleep in the guest room upstairs, my mother set it up for you when she heard a girl was spending the night.” Ushijima explained. “It’s on the second floor to the left, four doors down.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ushiwaka.” Tendou released his fingers from your snatch, and you lightly jogged to the opening of the living room. “I hope you all sleep well tonight.” You slightly bowed, catching the eyes of your boyfriend staring daggers into you.</p><p>Ushiwaka’s house is immaculate, the traditional outlay is enough to make you feel broke in comparison. The walk to the guest room was more like a horror show and the killer was hiding themself in the dark. Something that Tendou would have you watch where the lead actor or actress would turn their back for a second and the main antagonist is right there. </p><p>A low ping snapped you back into your right state of mind. The screen illuminated a small portion of the dark hallway entrance.</p><p>(Tendou: Meet me in the bathroom.)</p><p>He must have been really mad since he usually litters his texts with spelling errors and emojis. The bathroom was near the guest room just a couple doors away, so it wasn’t going to be that much of a hassle to get there. You waited in that bathroom for a little over five minutes, spending most of your time on your phone scrolling through your social media. A single knock jolted you back into reality and you quickly opened the door. A smile on your boyfriend's face was waiting on the other side for you. Usually his weird, cute little smiles brought you comfort, however right now it sent chills down your spine.</p><p>That’s mostly the gist of how you ended up on the bathroom’s sleek floor being pounded from behind by your lover. Big hands gripped your hips harshly and will probably leave bruises tomorrow morning. His cock slid in and out with such ferocity your exposed chest kneaded against the smooth floor. The taste of his pre cum still lingered on your tongue leaving a weird aftertaste behind.</p><p>All of his movement came to a direct halt, his dick slowly dragged along your walls before popping out. Grinding against your backside he comments on the juices leaving your slick cunt. It was true the ground below your pelvic was very moist and if you move your legs together you can tell it ran down your thighs, too. A quick turn of your body and your on your side, left leg on his shoulder, all the while your pussy was completely exposed to the cool air. </p><p>Tendou aligned himself up to your cunt and started rubbing his tip along the slickness, mixing the juices together. One swift buck of his hips and he slammed back inside, hitting your g-spot on the first try. A silent scream is all that came out. His pelvic bone was repeatedly rubbing up against your clit and your high was steadily approaching, the knot in your stomach was slowly tightening with each stroke. </p><p>“Fuck, your squeezing the hell out of me, baby.” Sparing a quick glance up you could tell how close he was. His eyes were half lidded and biting his bottom lip every now and then. His upper body sunk down to suck on your neck, biting at the skin. A cry left your lips and your back arched up to rub his chest with yours. “Did you learn your lesson?”</p><p>“Yes!” Speaking coherently was not an option your voice box could handle right now.</p><p>“Prove it. Ride me, baby girl.”</p><p>Tendou pulled out and you whined from the loss of heat. Sitting up and you pushed him down onto his back. His erection still standing tall, you lightly gripped it and aligned it to your hole, sliding down the thick shaft you didn’t waste any time in moving your hips. Bouncing up and down a couple times you found a good pace to work your hips. Placing your hands on his hard chest you stabilized yourself and started raising your lower half before letting gravity slam yourself back down.</p><p>“Like that, keep moving.” A hand rested on your hip while the other one played with your right breast. Slender fingers tweaked at your nipple, pulling on the sensitive flesh. This position reached a lot deeper than the other one. His cock scrapped at your soft spot with each roll of your hips, the curve of his cock hits it just right. His hips bucked up hitting a certain hard spot within you, nearly fell off in the process. A sharp pain quickly following after. Before you could voice any concern Tendou seized your wrist and began to jack hammer his cock inside you. Your breast bounced to the harsh rhythm of his violent thrust. His dick constantly striked your soft spot bringing you closer to that peaking point.</p><p>Your skin was getting hotter with each passing minute, the sweat on your forehead trickled down the slide of your face. The vise grip attached to your wrist was starting to hurt a bit now the blood circulation wasn’t running to your hands anymore. The pain mixed with the immense pleasure of having your hole fucked brought you to that lofty climax you were looking for. A haze washed over your body covering you in a layer of cold sweat, and a light cover of film filled your sight. Your body gave out soon after, but was soon rushed back into a frenzy of sensations. Tendou constant bucking wasn’t waning yet you could tell he was near completion. Unrhythmic and fast thrust caused the outlandish tenderness in the deep pit of your stomach. A new type of warmth flooded your system, an unbearable gut feeling. Your hips rolled with his erratic thrust; you didn’t even notice that your hips moved on their own. One swift hit to your g spot and the sudden stream of liquid gushed out. Tendou’s hip stilled inside you, filling your orifice with a hot liquid. It pooled out as soon as he pulled his dick out, the juices stirred together on the floor. It took awhile for you to regain your composure, the small room was filled with short pants of hot breaths. Reality soon came crashing in when you realized where you were and what you just did in a friend’s bathroom. </p><p>Your past thoughts quickly flew right out the window. Glaring at the man laying underneath you, you lightly slapped his forehead.“That hurts, ya know.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry, sorry.” His face was genuinely full of concern. A sheepish smile glorified his face.“I really got too excited.”</p><p>“If I wake up sore tomorrow I’m blaming you. I really don’t wanna limp in the morning.” You crawled over to the tub and switched the faucet on. Testing the water every now and again to see if the water would get hot.</p><p>“Aww, you can’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy that.” He pointed down at the floor smirking. “I think I can die happy knowing that I made someone squirt this much.” His fingers played in the slimy, thin and liquidy substances.</p><p>“Stop that it’s so gross.” Turning your back to him you set the tub stopper in place. “Hurry up, you need to get clean.”</p><p>“Probably should, Goshiki might come barrowling up the stairs in search of me.” His head hung down a bit. He bent over and opened the sink drawer, pulling out a washcloth. Tendou quickly washed himself off, then cleaned the floor as best as Tendou could do. Before leaving he quickly kissed you on the end of your nose. “Love ya.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>___________</p><p> </p><p>*After story*</p><p> </p><p>Goshiki didn’t know why, but he decided to go check on their team’s guess monster. He was taking a long time to use the bathroom and just wanted to make sure he didn’t drop dead. But, as he approached the bathroom door the abhorrent noises of what he could only make out as flesh hitting flesh. He was going to ask if he was ‘okay’, however quickly shut his trap. The moans of a girl came from the other side and some gruff and deep moans came soon after. He quickly went back down stairs, his face flush and clearly perplexed. When Semi asked if he was okay, all he could do was nod slowly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my first smut, have a great day/night.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>